


Exposed

by alilaro



Series: Volturi Prompts And Drabbles [4]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Nervous Aro, Smutty but kind of sentimental if you look hard enough, Trans Aro, Trans Male Character, Virginity, Young Aro and Caius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilaro/pseuds/alilaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Word Challenge; Aro in his youth is a tad insecure about his rather feminine figure. Caius is unknowingly the solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Or in which Aro is a nervous transgendered virgin and Caius willingly fucks him regardless.
> 
> I've fallen in love with this headcanon please send help asap

Aro holds his unneeded breath as crimson eyes stalk down his naked body; over the subtle swell of his breasts, the delicate curves of his waist, the softness between his legs. It’s the first time he’s ever let anyone see him like this. So vulnerable, so  _human_. Embarrassed, trembling, he wants nothing more than to cover himself.

He waits for the room to fill with laughter, for Caius to flee in disgust.

But he does neither. Instead, his eyes darken with lust and hunger, and the swell pressed against his thigh hardens as he claims his lips upon his own.


End file.
